


You are mine

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Brothers, Control Issues, Dubious Morality, Fights, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Male Character, Roughness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank cant help himself. He knows he is with Gerard. He fucks Mikey anyway. Gerard is furious and shows Frank who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero Gerard and Mikey Way are not mine. They belong to themselves. They do not condone violence or incest. This is fiction fake not real bull shit I made it up.

It was before a show it was just me and Mikey fucking around in the venue on the stage. No one was around but him and I. he was laughing at something crude I said. he threw his head back and his body shook with laughter. He look so attractive in that moment. I could not help myself I shoved him roughly up against a speaker. He seems startled so he hesitated when I started kissing him. It didn’t take him long to respond. He began kissing me back with great vigor. In the back of my mind I felt a small twinge of guilt. I shouldn’t do this to Gerard hell be pissed. That thought quickly disappeared when Mikey started rubbing my crotch through my jeans. I was hardening under his gentle touch. I roughly pulled him to the floor crawling on top of him rubbing our still clothed crotches together. He let a soft whimper which only excited me more. I made quick work of his jeans and boxers leaving him with them around his knees. I turned him over pulling him up on to his knees. I pressed my body against his pulling him as close to me as I  
could. My hard on was pressing into his crack. I nibbled his neck softly as I caressed his ass cheeks. As gently as I could I pulled his ass cheeks apart with my thumbs revealing his sweet little pucker . I took my cock into my hand stroking it to full hardness. I pressed it into his tight opening. He groaned loudly pressing back into me In a needy way. It was all the permission I needed. I grabbed him by the hip and started thrusting into him roughly. He was moaning as I took his cock in my hand and started to stroking him. I roughly pound into him with abandon. It didn’t take long for him to cum screaming out my name so loudly it echoed thought out the empty venue. I didn’t get the chance to finish as I was violent jerked off Mikey. What the fuck Frank ? Gerard screamed at me. My brother of all people. Mikey had the decency to look ashamed. He slid himself quickly behind a speaker watching the two of us. I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you Gee I screamed . Fuck you Frank he shouted in my face pushing me. I had no right to be angry but I was. Who the fuck did he think he was pushing me. I shoved him back really hard. He stumbled backward a few steps before he recovered. I knew in that moment I had made a mistake. Gerard didn’t get angry often. He got this murderous look in his eyes as he glared at me. I knew from the look just how mad he was. He didn’t even raise his voice but instead it was almost a whisper. Have you forgotten Frankie that you are mine. Mikey trembled watching us around the speaker. when Gerard was this angry he was scary. I didn’t see it coming one second he was telling I was his the next he punched me in the mouth. His looks are deceiving he looks small and almost frail But weak he is not. He hit me so hard he knocked me backwards into the speaker. I heard Mikey make a squeaking sound. I knew he’d busted my lip I could taste the blood. I reached up touching my mouth. My fingers came away red with my own blood. I suddenly was just as angry as Gerard. I licked the blood from my lip laughing manically. I lunged at Gerard tackling him to the hard on to stage floor. I vaguely heard Mikey gasp before he fled the stage. Fuck you Gerard I snarled as he tried to push me off but I held fast shoving my lips roughly to his. It suddenly occurred to me that during this whole time my pants had been around my ankles. I suddenly had a vision in my head of what it must looked like causing me laugh against his lips. It is not fucking funny Frank he snarled and you taste like blood. I wasn’t listening any more now. Fighting with him had only tuned me on more. I was tugging his zipper down between us. Frank stop that he said. I ignored him tugging his pants and briefs down. It was quickly obvious the fight had turned him on as well. I knew that he was still mad at me so I poked my lips out in pout. I am sorry Gee baby . I took that moment to grind my erection against his. A loud moan escaped his mouth. Frank no not here out the open like this. I started licking his neck. His eye fluttered closed as I reach between us to take our dicks in my hand. I stoked his against my own. I knew then that he no longer cared where we were. He squirmed beneath me withering in pleasure. That is it he growled in low voice. suddenly I found him on top of me. He shoved himself into me body in one quick thrust. It was almost painful since he hadn’t prepared me at all. He didn’t bother to let me to adjust before he was thrusting in to me almost violently. The sound of skin slapping filled the auditorium. He reach between us grabbing my dick to stoke it. I really liked it when he was like this it drove me crazy. His nails dug roughly into my hips as he violently slammed into me. Mine he purred in low dangerous voice. Yes I moan I am yours Gerard. That was all it took I was cumming over his hand. I pulled him over the edge as I tightened around him He filled me with his hot seed. He let his cock slide for my body before slapping me hard across the face . Don’t ever touch Mikey again he told me in soft voice. You will always be mine. Sitting up I rubbed my stinging cheek. I love you Gee you know that he didn’t say a word he pulled up his pants before walking away. I sat there in a stunned silence. He had never been so mean to me before. Once he reached back stage I heard loud slap echoing in my ears. Then he snarled stay the fuck away from Frankie he is mine. I am sorry came Mikey reply. Then it was silent. I sat there alone on the stage floor upset about the problems I had caused myself and Mikey. I pulled my knees to my chest as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I hadn’t meant to make Gerard mad at me or hurt Mikey. I finally laid down pressing my burning cheek to the cold stage floor. I realized I had fallen asleep when Gee woke me by shaking me softly. It time to get ready for the show Frankie. I nodded dejectedly looking like a lost puppy. He stopped me from walking away. Frankie I am sorry I am hit you. I love you but I was so mad about Mikey. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Mikey I mumbled. I know you didn’t he whispered stroking my cheek. He leaned his forehead against mine for moment before he gently kissed my lips. It time to go he said tugging me behind him. I followed him to get ready for the show. I was smiling now knowing he’d forgiven me even though he hadn’t said so. It was going to be good night after all.


End file.
